


Sabotage

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: “All right, all right! If you’re so against it, then we can work together to sabotage our own wedding!”





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/gifts).



> Have you ever noticed that whenever Sam has long hair, they are married or about to get married?  
> Have you ever noticed how Sam has long hair in Atlantis and Universe.  
> Right. :)

“Excuse me!” says the General, he seems quite offended too. 

“You can’t be serious, Sir.” Sam huffs, the whole thing is a ridiculous farce and she’s had enough of it. 

“Your hair is long. Whenever your hair is long, we get married. This is your fault.” He says, looking like he is ready to trample someone. 

They are (again) held hostage by a crazy interplanetary cult (of sorts) and forced to marry. The room they are trapped in is the size of a small bathroom, and Sam is forced to wear a very flimsy leather dress that Jack would fantasise about till he died. 

“Why are you sensitive about this?” Sam asks, forgetting to add the ‘sir’ in her anger. She had gotten so used to their arguments at home, their relationship two years strong, that she had forgotten to toe the line in public when she was mad. Why the hell did she even allow for the General to come with her to this silly Pegasus backwater planet anyway?

“Why don’t you want to marry me?” He demands, his face a storm cloud of emotion.

“You haven’t asked!” Sam yells back, face close to his. Her breathing ragged. She is going to kiss him or strangle him in seconds. 

“Neither did you!” He shouts back, and then, looks at her, and smiles. The bastard. 

“Oh.” And now she can’t breathe, or speak, “oh.”

“All right, all right! If you’re so against it, then we can work together to sabotage our own wedding!”

“It would be a shame to cut all my hair.” Sam says, and watches Jack laugh. He reaches for her, hands going straight into her hair, thumbs brushing against her cheeks. 

“Yes.”


End file.
